La Venganza Se Juega de 4: Descubrimientos
by 123456c
Summary: Los 3 miembros de la banda descubriran, quien o que se llevo a Eli y a los Mineros...


Todos estaban corriendo, sudando, temblando, y sin aliento, con los pelo de punta, vayan que estaban asustados, pero ese miedo aumento cuando vieron lo que había al final del corredor, los cadáveres de los mineros cubiertos en sangre y con los ojos abiertos hasta no poder, grises y sin vida, pero después notaron algo, todos los mineros o lo que fue de ellos estaban ahí, pero Eli no estaba.

Un rugido los alerto, y de la nada apareció un monstruo 2 metros más grande que el vegmot, cubierto en sangre por donde quieras ver, púas en la espalda, el pecho, con garras extremadamente afiladas en las patas, tenía 3 colas que también tenían púas ¿Qué clase de criatura era esa?.

- kord, protege a Keyla. Ordeno Trixie.

- Deacuerdo...pero cuando el Troll volteo la rubia no estaba.- Que?, Keyla!. Grito Kord desesperado

Esta criatura primero diviso al topoide se le acerco dando pasos que, irónicamente hizo temblar a la caverna, el topoide del susto (jajaja les dije que pasaría) se orino los pantalones, considerando que tendrías más burlas de su "querido" amigo Kord, el susodicho al percatarse de esto disparo una demoledora, que hizo un gran muro de humo debido a una explosión provocada, pero cuando esta se dispersó el monstruo ya estaba frente a Kord le rugió en cima, provocando que el Troll se pusiera pálido también se orinara en los pantalones (QUE TRIXIE ES LA UNICA VALIENTE AQUÍ?!) Los 3 alcanzaron a juntarse pero de muy idiotas (Trixie, Kord y Pronto: SOV YA DETENTE CON LOS INSULTOS!. Yo: Ya basta no voy a poner paréntesis así de párrafo en párrafo ¬¬) le apuntaron de frente, el monstruo uso sus 3 colas para quitarles las lanzadoras, dejándolos desarmados e indefensos.

-Almenos podremos reunirnos con Eli. Comento el Troll temblando de miedo.

- Quisiera volver a verlo. Dijo Trixie en igual estado que el Troll.

- ES NUESTRO FIN!. Grito el topoide, los 3 cerraron los ojos esperando una muerte rápida e indolora para reunirse con su amigo desaparecido, pero en vez de sentir ser atravesados, escucharon una risa, una risa de voz masculina, una voz muy conocida…

- Eli?. Pregunto Trixie al tiempo que abría los ojos y Kord y Pronto le seguían.

Para su sorpresa el monstruo (No sé cómo explicar esto digamos que se calló como lo haría una sábana) y se alcanzó a divisar una figura, una figura masculina de pie pero con las manos en su estómago, muerto de la risa, los supuestos cadáveres de los mineros se iban levantando y quitándose unos lentes de contacto, sonriendo satisfechos.

-Que está pasando aquí?. Pregunto el topoide, mirando enojado al peliazul.

- Jajajaja…les dije que...jajaja…funcionaria….Dijo Eli entre risas, la banda se sorprendió ¿Todo eso era una broma?, ¿Qué habían hecho para que él les hiciera eso?.

- Wow, wow, wow, entonces todo esto era solo una broma?: Pregunto Kord un tanto molesto.

- Así es mi querido Kord. Dijo la rubia llegando al lugar, para sorpresa de la ojiverde, el troll y el topoide, la chica al parecer no era rubia, usaba peluca, era peliazul como Eli, los ojos marrones no eran más que lentes de contacto, se los quito dejando ver sus ojos de un azul tan profundo como el zafiro, el mismo color de ojos de hermano, la tal Keyla…no existía, es chica no era ni más ni menos que Karina Elinor Shane, ella también moría de risa, mientras Eli se estaba limpiando una lágrimas.

- Karina?!: Preguntaron los embromados al unísono, con razón el tono de la piel, la tal Keyla era la hermana de Eli.

- En persona. Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo.

- Que hicimos para merecer esta broma?. Pregunto la pelirroja.

- Recuerdan que ustedes, me jugaron una broma la última vez que vinimos aquí?, bueno esta es mi venganza, soy muy vengativo chicos. Explico el Shane con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ustedes creen que la venganza se juega de 3 no? Pregunto la Shane.

- Pues no es así, **La Venganza Se Juega de 4**. Respondió Eli.

- Más bien de 5 hermano, Kord y Pronto, me jugaron una broma con glaseado muy fea. Comento Karina.

- Y cierto Troll y cierto topoide, estuvieron encima de nosotros en la semana de las bromas, nosotros también nos estábamos vengando. Explico uno de los mineros.

Trixie estaba feliz de ver a Eli con vida y sin ningún rasguño, aunque cuando regresaran al refugio ella le iba a dar su merecido pateándolo en todo el…No me miren así solo estoy escribiendo lo que pensaba Trixie en ese momento ¬¬.

Los mineros se despidieron de la banda y agradecieron a los hermanos Shane por ayudarlos con la venganza, ahora Trixie, Kord y Pronto sabían que no debían provocar a Eli y a Karina, porque al parecer se vengaran feo.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo he acabado esta Historia, en fin esta es la continuación de "Aterradora Venganza", y bueno me tarde demasiado me disculpo por eso, voy a terminar el fic de "Algo Que Nadie Se Imagino" pronto, no se preocupen pero estoy trabajando en otras ideas para otros Fics...<br>**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**- LaUltimaYenapa**


End file.
